Retail locations often utilize modular shelving units to display products for sale. One common configuration for such modular shelving units include a base, a backing wall, and shelving extending outwardly from the backing wall on one or both sides thereof. This configuration allows the retail location to efficiently utilize available retail area. With this configuration, however, associates have to stock the shelves from the front which can have several disadvantages. For example, the products to be stocked, as well as the associates, can interfere with a shopping customer by blocking shelving and taking up space in the aisle. In another example, an associate may stock new products in front of older products, which can result in unnecessary expirations.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.